


I SAY YES ALEXANDER!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec texts Izzy for an advice how should he propose to Magnus...or is it Magnus on the phone??





	I SAY YES ALEXANDER!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Sorry for any mistakes!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec gulped down his seventh glass of wine and winced as the liquid burned down his throat. He felt buzzed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Damn alcohol was suppose to help him not make him feel fuzzy. Usually he never drinks this much but today was exceptional. He was in his room alone for two hours because he wanted to think. He really wanted to think....how should he propose to Magnus.

Yes he was going to propose to him. Magnus was his world, his happiness , his love , his comfort in good and bad times. He was always there for him when he felt miserable after hearing his mother's rant on how he had let them down. He was remarkable and a strong person who had lovely cat like eyes and toned body.....

Focus Alec!

Yeah...so in short he was the High Warlock of Broklin!!

Alec was pacing around his room nervously. He needed a plan. A solid plan to propose Magnus. But how? He wasn't particularly romantic type but he wanted to make this special for Magnus. Again he asked the same question...HOW?? Suddenly a name popped in his mind

Izzy

Yes! He will ask Izzy. She will definitely help him. He pulled out his mobile and quickly typed a message

What he didn't know in his buzzed and nervous state that he accidentally texted the message to Magnus

8:33pm Alec : Izzzy I need HELP!!!!

8:36pm Alec : Izzy this is an emergency!!!

8:40pm Alec : I have neeeeews for you!!! I am gonna propose to Magnus :-)

8:41pm Magnus :WHAT?!?!?

8:42pm Alec : Ha ha...got your attention!!! Omg I am so freeeeeaking out Izz...what should I do?

8:43pm Magnus : (grinning) First of all stop using too many eeee's in your text! 

8:44pm Alec : hehehe....okaaaay :-)

8:45pm Magnus : Are you drunk?

8:45pm Alec :Maaaaaybe :-)

8:46pm Magnus : You are doing it again! Stop dragging your text. 

8:47pm Alec : Tell me what to do?!? Is Magnus going to be maaaad :-(

8:47pm Magnus : Magnus can never be mad at you! 

8:48pm Alec :Hmmm....What should I wear? Black or Grey sweater? 

8:49pm Magnus : OMG!! NO BLACK OR GREY SWEATER!!! WEAR SOMETHING BRIGHT :-)

8:50pm Alec :-0

8:51pm Magnus : And pick a red rose! Did you buy a ring? Is it with diamond or ruby? Get a Champagne or wait... Red wine will do! 

8:54pm Alec :-0

8:54pm Magnus : lol 

8:56pm Alec : OMG!!! What if he says No! Izzy what if he says Nooooooo

8:57pm Magnus : He will never say No!

8:58pm Alec : How can you say that !?!?

The door to his bedroom opened with a loud bang distracting Alec from his phone. His eyeballs nearly bulged out from his eyes when he saw Jace and Izzy enter his room. 

"Hello big brother" said Izzy in her cheerful voice while Jace sniffed the room "Dude! Were you drinking?"

Alec saw Izzy definitely didn't have a phone in her hand. So if he wasn't texting to Izzy then....

He slowly looked down to his cell and read the next message

8:58pm Magnus : I SAY YES ALEXANDER! 

Alec's eyes went wide and all the buzzed feeling just vanished out from his mind.

8:59pm Magnus :Don't worry Darling! I will practice my surprise face when you do propose me face to face. Eagerly waiting for you

9:00pm Magnus : For the record you look stunning in anything you wear...or not :-)

Alec was blushing like he was giving a competition to tomato. He looked at his siblings who were standing there with confused expression on their faces. 

Alec laughed out loud. He quickly send a text to his boyfriend and soon to be husband

9:01pm Alec: I love you. I am coming :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Okay? Please do tell and review :-)))


End file.
